A fishing rod holder mountable on a boat.
While fishing at times it is desired to be able to leave a fishing rod with the line in the water and at the same time be assured that the rod will not be lost even though the rod is left unattended. Also, at times it is desirable to be able to attachably secure a fishing rod to a boat, and at the same time permit the fishing rod being easily disattached from the boat.
In order to accomplish the above, as well as overcome various other problems in removably securing a fishing rod to a boat, this invention has been made.